Thick and Thin
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Bulkhead and Starscream share a night of passion. There is no deep story in this ficlet, I just really like the Transformers Prime BulkScream pairing.


The Autobot base was dark, silent in most places, as the bots had settled in to relax and recharge. Though, the peaceful silence was broken in Bulkhead's quarters as sounds of passion escaped parted lips, hot breaths being taken to cool heated systems as green metal ground against silver. The two forms traded paint, the streaks marring their hips and thighs in a way that made the evidence of their love making painfully obvious. However, they didn't seem to notice or care as they continued their movements, exploring each others frames with quick caresses and desperate gropes.

Starscream gave a muffled squeal as large fingers pinched and fondled the tips of his wings, making his back arch as his wings fluttered into the attention. His red optics glowed in the dim lighting of Bulkhead's quarters, giving off enough light to illuminate his pleasured features for the Autobot above him.

Bulkhead was greatly enjoying the view, blue optics taking in the sight of the lithe mech laying beneath him, inspecting every curve, every delicate detail of the feminine frame. Giving a breathless moan, he dipped down to capture Starscream's parted lips, loving the feel of the soft plating against his own as he slipped his glossa inside the hot mouth, tasting the seeker's unique flavor. It was hard to place the taste... It was deep, dark, rich... almost like dark oil truffles. Expensive, exotic. In one word; addicting.

Starscream moaned into the kiss as he gladly parted his lips, glossa rubbing and writhing against the larger's for dominance. He gave a soft purr into the ex-Wrecker's mouth when he felt Bulkhead's hand cupping the back of his thigh and lifting his leg up around a wide hip. A moan spilled from his lips into Bulkhead's waiting mouth when he heard the panel click open and felt the large spike rubbing up between his legs. He loved the ridges that lined the green and silver girth, eager to feel it buried within him. Starscream shivered and gasped as he felt the larger beginning to rock, the spike rubbing against his closed panel with each movement and making him quiver with pleasure. "I'm g-going to open..." he gasped heatedly.

The green mech quivered to hear the seeker's pleasured voice. Groaning, he gripped Starscream's thighs and spread them wider, lifting his hips up off the berth as he rubbed his length against the closed panel. His spike was rigid and throbbing, aching to be buried deep inside the hidden, velvet heat. "O-open for me, Star..." Bulkhead rumbled deeply, groping the seeker's perfect thighs - before Starscream gave a sharp squeak as his panel snapped open, the green mech's rigid length pressing against the hot, wet valve. The ex-Wrecker growled in heat as he shifted to position himself, Starscream watching with smoldering amber optics as the head pushed at his port.

Blue optics locked with red for a second, the two gazing longingly at each other as they sucked in shaky breaths of air to cool their heated systems... Before Bulkhead started to push inside with a careful movement, the seeker gasping at the sensation. Starscream rolled his hips faintly as his thighs were held wide open in Bulkhead's powerful grip, his lower half being held up off of the berth.

Bulkhead moaned deep, the sound rumbling through his chest as he pushed deeper inside carefully. Starscream was much smaller than himself, so he always made sure to be very careful with the lithe mech. Starscream was in no way brittle, but he had been through horrible things before joining the Autobots, and Bulkhead would never forgive himself if he hurt the seeker... But Primus, his port was always so perfectly hot and wet, engulfing his spike in the most amazing way as it clenched and quivered around his girth, sucking him deeper inside. He had to hold himself back to make sure he didn't push too deep too fast.

Starscream squirmed beneath him, giving circuit frying sounds of pleasure as Bulkhead was almost completely sheathed within the tight port. Shifting, Bulkhead gently wrapped his arms around the seeker's back to lift him up into his lap carefully, quivering and groaning as gravity let him slide in to the hilt. He looked into Starscream's optics and gave a rumble of heat to see the pleasure in his lover's gaze. He loved the way the smaller moaned and panted and quivered against his frame, the way his wings fluttered behind him. Primus, he was gorgeous.

The seeker gave a squeak of pleasure as he felt Bulkhead's strong arms wrapping around him, beginning to lift and lower him on his impressive spike. He panted his lover's name as his thighs brushed against Bulkhead's waist, his arms wrapping around the ex-Wrecker's neck lovingly. "O-oh, frag! You're s-so deep inside!" he keened against his lover's audio as that wonderfully thick, ridged length touched the back of his port, filling him to the brim.

Bulkhead panted, holding Starscream closer as he took his clenching port. Each thrust had him hitting the back of his lover's valve, spreading the port wide before pulling back and repeating the action. He groaned as his spike was hard and throbbing for release, the sound of Starscream's pleasured gasps and cries making it hard to last for very long. He panted as his thick digits held the much smaller mech flush to his chest, leaning in to capture his lips passionately. He loved the way those perfect lips fell open for him, allowing his glossa to dive inside the hot mouth and taste him eagerly as he swallowed down every erotic cry and moan of pleasure that Starscream gave.

The ex-Decepticon bucked his hips into the movement, the thick spike pressing against every circuit and sensor node inside his dripping port, making him tremble with pleasure. "B-Bulkhead! I'm going to o-overload!" he cried breathlessly against his larger lover's lips, panting as his wings were stiff and quivering behind him.

Bulkhead's thrusts picked up speed and force as he pounded the seeker's heated depths, their bodies rocking together as they desperately sought the bliss of release together. "O-overload for me, Starscream!" he grunted breathlessly - before going rigid and giving a shout of pleasure as he suddenly hit overload. He squeezed his lover tighter to his front, spilling a heavy load of lubricants inside the seeker which triggered the smaller mech's own release.

Starscream muffled his wail of pleasure against the green mech's shoulder as his tight port clenched up like a vice around Bulkhead's member, his own spike spilling sticky seed across his and his lover's chest and stomach. He quivered and shook as Bulkhead's thick, hot lubricants filled him up, shivering at the sensation as he rode out the last waves of ecstasy... before drooping when his overload slowly came to an end, optics flickering offline in exhaustion.

Bulkhead slumped as he held an almost completely limp Starscream in his arms, both of them panting deeply to catch their breath. Shivering, Bulkhead gently stroked up to his lover's quivering, drooped wings to caress them soothingly. "A-are you all right? I was a l-little rough on you this time..." he panted, nuzzling at the seeker's helm and placing a kiss there.

Starscream only gave a huff of amusement, replying breathlessly, "Oh p-please... I don't think you grasp exactly what Megatron did to me..." he grumbled through gasps for air, smirking tiredly. "Mmm, you were perfect... You put what that fool calls interfacing to shame."

The green mech chuckled, smirking as he shifted his hold on the seeker to gently begin lifting him off of his spike, shivering as the movement made Starscream's port clench up. The lithe mech gave a soft, pleasured sound from the stimulation as he quivered. Bulkhead purred as he caught sight of lubricants trying to ooze out of Starscream's port, chuckling when the seeker quickly snapped his panel back in place to hide his interface array and trap the fluids inside. "Ooh, I filled you up good." he mused playfully, knowing how the seeker hated it when the lubricants tried to gush out of him.

With a faint flush of his cheeks, Starscream scowled halfheartedly at his lover as he was laid back on the berth. "Shut up, you big oaf..." he huffed, though there was a small smile in his words. He watched when his lover laid down beside him, the larger chuckling in amusement. His spark fluttered warmly when Bulkhead's blue optics turned to him, the mech smiling lovingly. Receiving loving glances was still new to Starscream... It felt strange getting a warm smile or a tender caress, feeling as though someone actually cared for him. He had almost forgotten what that felt like.

With a soft smile, Starscream shifted to roll over onto his side, shifting his wings to lay straight behind him as he curled into Bulkhead's warm frame. He purred to feel a powerful, protective arm curling around him and pulling him closer.

Bulkhead grinned tiredly to have the seeker pressed against him, sighing contentedly. "...You know I love you, right Star?" he asked softly, watching the smaller mech as he idly stroked the small of his back.

Starscream grinned faintly, "I do... But I don't entirely understand why." he mused, nuzzling into the larger tiredly. "Now, shut up. I'm tired." he teased, resting his helm in the crook of Bulkhead's neck.

The larger mech couldn't help but chuckle, giving a nod as he relaxed for recharge. "Right, right. Good night, Star." he purred softly, not getting an answer. Not that he had expected one.

Starscream remained quiet as he pretended to be in recharge, his systems slowing as he relaxed. He tried to keep it back, but a warm smile crept into his features as his spark pulsed happily in its casing. He actually liked it here... He was happy. Maybe joining the Autobots hadn't been such a bad idea.


End file.
